


Encontrar la chispa

by brendspark03



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendspark03/pseuds/brendspark03
Summary: La relación de Mark y Jackson se esta volviendo tan monótona que ya ni ellos mismos se reconocen.pero la llegada del pequeño JinYoung a sus vidas les devolverá esa chispa que habían creído extinta.El es suyo y no habrá poder humano que lo aparte de su lado.





	1. Sinopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Tres no es multitud.

Mark y Jackson eran una pareja estable que habían llevado su relación de cinco años a otro nivel al mudarse juntos al lujoso apartamento de Mark en el centro de Seúl. De eso ya hacía tres años y ambos estaban listos para el siguiente nivel. ¿Pero cuál era? 

Los último tres meses de su relación se sentían monótonos y sin esa chispa tan característica de ambos. Mark, un emprendedor y misterioso empresario hotelero era quien le daba ese toque sofisticado y serio a la relación; mientras que Jackson, un famoso y extrovertido guionista de cine, era quien la hacía espontánea. Ambos se completaban en todo sentido. Pero la rutina los hizo pensar que les hacía falta algo. ¿Pero que? 

La respuesta a su pregunta fue respondida por un chico de gafas con pasta dura y jeans deslavados. Aquélla inocente pregunta ¿Ya saben lo que van a pedir? Había sido para ellos como un resplandor de luz. El comienzo de un nuevo nivel en su relación. 

JinYoung es un estudiante de derecho que combina sus horarios de escuela y estudio con un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería local cerca del campus. Es de los chicos introvertidos que les gusta sacar buenas calificaciones, leer y tener poca vida social. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? 

Mark y Jackson después de pensarlo y hablarlo por días, por fin habían decidido dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Compartirían a JinYoung, ese hermoso mesero que por las últimas semanas se había convertido en su obsesión y que a toda costa deseaban proteger. 

Quien haya dicho que las relaciones de tres no son funcionables, nunca los conocieron a ellos. Mark, Jackson y JinYoung se amaran de igual manera, seguían las reglas de su relación al pie de la letra y trataran de sobrevivir al drama, a los celos y a lo posesivo de los mayores.


	2. ¿Un ángel?

Por quinta vez en aquellos tortuosos diez minutos que ambos hombre llevaban en aquella cafetería, Mark desviaba la mirada para que su novio Jackson no notara lo que aquellos meses de rutina habían provocado en su mirada y la manera en observar al amor de su vida. Ambos eran hombre muy ocupados, pero en toda su relación de casi ocho años, lograron tener tiempo para ambos e inmiscuir al otro en sus planes tanto profesionales como sociales. Pero desde hacía meses ya no era lo mismo. Y no era que no se amaban, se amaban con locura como el primer dia en que se conocieron. Solo era que a su amor le hacía falta algo. Esa chispa juvenil que notaban extinta y que requerían encender lo antes posible.

-Mi nombre es Park JinYoung seré su mesero esta tarde- la voz inocente y juvenil de un chico hizo voltear a ambos hombres hacia donde un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años se encontraba parado con una sonrisa en el rostro y pluma en mano. Ambos hombres pudieron notar lo perfecto de esos abultados labios, esa mirada pura enmarcada en unos lentes de pasta dura, el cabello azabache peinado de manera perfecta pero que pareciera que no le habìa tomado mucho tiempo. Jackson y Mark se relamieron los labios al notar esa perfecta y blanquecina piel del cuello del menor, ambos estaban tan conectados, que les gustaban las misma cosas, los cuellos perfectos era una de ellas y el de aquel chico era perfecto para dejar marcas. -¿Ya saben que van a pedir? 

La pareja salió de su letargo al escuchar de nuevo la melodiosa voz del mesero. Ninguno de los dos podía negar que un escalofrío les llegó hasta el centro de sus cuerpos al notar lo especialmente sensual que era su tono de voz. 

-¿Nos podrías recomendar algo?- preguntó Jackson al notar que Mark con la mirada le indicaba que estaba bien que utilizara un poco de su encanto con aquel chico. La mirada del cineasta era profunda y no dejó ni un segundo al inocente JinYoung que sin apartar la mirada del menú, estaba más que nervioso por lo inquisidor que parecìa el muchacho rubio.  
-La especialidad del dia de hoy es sopa de médula, la señora Im hace la mejor por estos rumbos y también estofado… -el universitario estaba tan nervioso que no sabia donde colocar su mirada ahora que ya no podía mirar su menú, pues un travieso Mark se lo había arrebatado de entre las sudorosas manos -yo… yo mismo probé el estofado y está delicioso. Aunque también les podemos ofrecer algún emparedado o ensalada si es que no se les antojan las recomendaciones.  
-Comeremos lo que nos recomiendes JinYoung. La sopa de medula suena deliciosa- JinYoung por fin logro mirar a los ojos del más grande y no pudo evitar ponerse colorado al ver a Mark mordiéndose el labio inferior. -¿Cierto Jackson?  
-Yo me lo comeria a el, pero el estofado por el momento esta bien Mark- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que el color de las mejillas del menor subía dos tonos más.  
-E...esta bien- logró decir un tímido Jinyoung ahora mirando hacia sus zapatillas deportivas. Aquello era demasiado para alguien tan introvertido como lo era el pelinegro. -Ya les traigo su comida.  
Con una reverencia se despidió de los mayores casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la cocina.

Mark y Jackson comenzaron a reír con clara diversión ante la inocencia y pureza que demostraban cada una de las miradas de ese pequeño chico. Después de que la risa cesó, ambos hombres se miraron como comunicando sin palabras que aquel guapo mesero era la chispa que necesitaban. La respuesta a su monotonía. La cual desapareció al instante al notar como la conversación fluía sin problema.

Algunos minutos pasaron y su comida fue entregada en su mesa, pero esta vez por una chica que aunque sonriera mas, jamas se compararia en hermosura con el guapo JinYoung. ¿Acaso lo habían asustado?

-¿Y Jinyoung?- preguntó Mark cuando la chica se disponía a retirarse.  
-Tiene clases en cinco minutos- contestó la muchacha con cierta envidia en su tono de voz; algo les decía a ambos hombres que no era la primera vez que un comensal preguntaba por el lindo mesero. -Ahì va.  
La muchacha señaló hacia las ventanas de la puerta principal, donde un apresurado JinYoung mantenía su mochila en el suelo y se colocaba su sudadera. Ninguno de los dos hombres despegó su mirada de ese bello y respingado trasero. Sin lugar a dudas esa era su chispa. Un pequeño ángel nalgon que enviaron a salvar su relación.


	3. ¿Como le diremos?

Un Mark exhausto se dejó caer en la cama después de uno de los mejores sexos que había tenido con su novio en los últimos meses. Jackson salió de entre las mantas con una sonrisa ladina que no podía ocultar su emoción al saber que la chispa había aparecido más viva que nunca.  
-¿Reglas?- pregunto el rubio recostando su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de su amante. Mark lo miró con la duda en la mirada, no tenía idea de a qué se refería. -A nuestro plan Markie, tendremos a JinYoung para nosotros, pero debe de haber reglas. Como por ejemplo que deje de trabajar en esa cafetería donde todos pueden ver ese bello trasero que solo nos pertenece a nosotros.   
-No podemos obligarlo a que deje su trabajo- contestó Mark jugando con el rubio cabello de su Jackson. En el fulgor de esa noche llena de pasión y al casi llegar a su orgasmo, habían acordado que ese pequeño chico seria para los dos, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente que pasara. Seguramente JinYoung pensaría que estaban locos y los acusaría de pervertidos; aunque conocía muy bien las cualidades de su novio al tratar de persuadir a las personas. -Además no sabemos si va a aceptar. No todos los dias te piden ser el novio de dos hombres que ya están en una relación. ¿Y si no es homosexual?   
-Lo es Markie, lo vi en sus ojos cuando le dije que quería comerlo a él. Además… ¿Quien en su sano juicio se negaría a una vida con nosotros? -Jackson miró a Mark sin dejar a un lado esa sonrisa ladina , ya su cabeza se había llenado de ideas de noches como esa, pero con sus dos hombres -Solo dejalo en mis manos.   
-Has de cuenta que soy el… ¿Como le dirias?- Mark se sentó mejor en la cama mirando a Jackson expectante, quería saber que el menor no sería tan directo como siempre lo era.  
-Lo siento amor, pero no tienes esa mirada tierna y pura que muestra JinYoung- Jackson estalló en un carcajada mientras era apaleado por su novio con una almohada. El juego se volvió más peligroso y fue cuando Mark tomó a su chico de la cintura y lo colocó sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas, venía un round mas, el pensar en ese pequeño chico los ponía a ambos muy ardientes.   
-Muéstrame- Mark ordenó a un extasiado Jackson que le encantaba cuando su hombre se ponía en plan mandón. Las imágenes de los tres se volvían más intensas y ahora imaginaba que el tambien podria ser de esa manera con JinYoung. Podría ordenarle tal como Mark lo hacía con él.  
-Hola JinYoung, soy el tipo que dijo te queria comer el otro dia en la cafetería donde trabajas. Mi nombre es Jackson y mi novio se llama Mark…-comenzó Jackson con su monólogo mientras que Mark le ponia mucha atencion, no quería que asustara al pequeño JinYoung- Mira, se que esto no pasa muy a menudo, pero queremos que seas nuestro novio, eres muy lindo y has logrado rescatar nuestra relación solo al mirarte. No somos pervertidos ni nada de eso, pero queremos que seas nuestro. Te cuidaremos mucho y serás muy amado. Solo te pedimos que nos cuides de la misma manera y nos ames con la misma intensidad con la que nosotros lo haremos.  
-¿Como a una mascota?- preguntó Mark entre suaves risas al pensar que su novio quería tener al menor como una pequeña mascota. Jackson lo miro de mala manera para luego como venganza tomas los pezones del mayor y apretarlos con fuerza. El grito de Mark se escuchó en toda la habitación seguido de la risa escandalosa de Jackson. 

-Las reglas seran faciles- comenzó Jackson desde el suelo donde había ido a parar después de que Mark furioso por la acción, lo tirara de la cama -Él no puede salir con nadie más que no seamos nosotros. Por el momento no podremos presentarlo como nuestro novio, pero una vez que hablemos con nuestras familias y el se sienta más en confianza, les contaremos a todos. Debe dejar su trabajo en la cafetería y yo le conseguiré uno en la agencia. Haremos citas entre los tres o solo dos de nosotros para pasar tiempo de calidad entre los tres; las programaremos como según vayamos viendo nuestras agendas. Le daré mi viejo auto para que deje de andar paseando ese hermoso trasero en el transporte público. Debe dormir con nosotros al menos dos veces a la semana y si se puede todos los días cuando ya pase el shock de estar con dos hombres. Nada de sexo entre dos sin antes decirle al otro. No celos entre nosotro. Lo que pensemos siempre lo diremos. No acaparar la atención de menor y la más importante, siempre mantener la confianza.   
-¿Estás seguro es esto Jackson?- preguntó Mark recostado desde la cama.   
-El te gusta y me gusta a mi… Tu me amas y yo te amo… y solo dale tiempo Mark, el lograra amarnos de la misma manera en como nos amamos -Jackson apareció de debajo de las mantas de nuevo, se había escabullido desde el suelo donde lo mando Mark -y nosotros lo amaremos también. Solo hay que seguir las reglas y todo será perfecto. 

 

-JaeBum hyung, por favor atiende a los hombres de la mesa tres- pedía el pequeño JinYoung al ver que en aquella mesa se encontraban los dos hombres que hacía una semana le habían hecho pasar el momento más bochornoso de toda su existencia.  
-No puedo JinYoungie, ellos pidieron que fueras tu y solo tú, su mesero- contestó un divertido JaeBum por la reacción de su amigo, Jinyoung a veces podía ser tal y como un niño pequeño; aunque fuera el más maduro de los dos.   
JinYoung y JaeBum se conocían desde que estaban en los vientres maternos, sus madres eran mejores amigas y tras quedar embarazadas al mismo tiempo, se prometieron que los pequeños verían el mundo el mismo día. Y así fue, solo que como a JaeBum le gustaba recordarle a JinYoung, el chico de los lunares era mayor al pequeño melocotón por cinco horas. Y debía llamarlo hyung.   
-Por favor… te juro que haré lo que me pidas por tres semanas. Hare tu tarea y voy a lavar tu ropa- imploro el pelinegro sin darse cuenta que un divertido Jackson se acercaba hasta a los amigos, JaeBum quería decirle, pero algo en la mirada del rubio no se lo permitió.   
-Lamento molestar- la voz gruesa de Jackson trajo al pelinegro de regreso a la realidad, su amigo se había tardado tanto en decir que sí, que habían hecho esperar de más a los clientes- nos estamos muriendo de hambre y en verdad quiero probar lo que nos recomienda el día de hoy JinYoung.   
JaeBum le dio un pequeño empujón a su amigo dejándolo solo con aquel hombre a quien aún le daba la espalda. Las mejillas del azabache se tornaron de un rojo escandaloso y no quería que el mayor lo viera así.  
-Lo… lo siento- su voz se escuchó chillona al sentir la mano del rubio en su cintura, estaba tratando de hacerlo voltear. Se dio la media vuelta y salió disparado hacia la mesa donde se encontraba en otro joven. Seguido por un Jackson alegre que sentía cosquillas en su mano, efecto de haber tocado por primera vez a su príncipe; así había decidido llamarlo al ver que era tan guapo y elegante como uno. 

JinYoung al llegar a la mesa pensó que estaba salvado, pero la sonrisa perfecta de Mark lo descolocó por completo.   
-Hola JinYoung- lo saludo con una sonrisa aún más arrebatadora que la primera -Esperamos que esta vez sí estés cuando le demos nuestras felicitaciones al chef. 

JinYoung se maldijo internamente por lo nervioso que lo ponían ambos hombres. Él se sabía desde hace mucho tiempo homosexual, pero a parte del leve y bobo enamoramiento que tuvo por JaeBum cuando ambos estaban en la secundaria, en los últimos años jamás se había sentido atraído por nadie. Algo estaba mal en él, ya que no se trataba de un solo hombre, ambos le llamaban la atención más de lo que quería admitir. 

-Tenía clases, así que le pedí a JiHan los atendiera. Lo siento mucho- ¿Porque les estoy dando explicaciones? Pensó JinYoung con la duda escrita en su rostro. Jackson y Mark solo rieron por lo bajo, el menor era tan lindo y estaba empezando con el pie derecho al explicarles el porqué, algo que tendría que hacer mucho una vez que fuera suyo.

-Antes de que salgas huyendo de nosotros- comenzó Jackson tomando asiento y mirando a JinYoung con verdadera seriedad, algo que asustó al menor -Sal con nosotros esa noche. Nos vemos en el restaurante del Ambassador a las ocho. No aceptamos un no por respuesta. La reservación estará a nombre de Mark Tuan y Jackson Wang. 

Ambos hombres lo miraron expectantes. JinYoung no sabía qué responder, aunque esa voz interna le decía que por una vez en su vida debía tomar un riesgo. Una aventura no le vendría mal antes de salir de la universidad y tener que ser ese hombre responsable que había sido desde que su papá abandonó a su familia a la tierna edad de diez años. 

-A las nueve, mi última clase es a las siete- contestó el pelinegro aceptando la invitación pero sin mirar a ninguno de los otros dos a los ojos. No podrían pensar nada bueno de un chico que aceptaba una invitación a cenar de dos hombres que solo había visto una vez. Pensó el menor arrepentido de haber accedido a su voz rebelde interna.   
-No nos puedes dejar plantados JinYoung- advirtió el castaño más emocionado de lo que pensó estar -sabemos donde vives.


	4. ¿Aceptas?

JinYoung se pasó la mayoría de sus clases pensando y analizando el porque aquellos hombres lo habían invitado a cenar. A kilómetros se notaba que eran pareja y que estaban muy enamorados. ¿El cómo entraba en todo eso? 

-¿Tal vez solo quieran ser mis amigos?- pensó en voz baja el azabache seguro de que estaba hablando con él mismo, pero su amigo lo había escuchado fuerte y claro. -¿Quienes quieren ser tus amigos- preguntó un curioso JaeBum asustando a su amigo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

-Los tipos de la cafetería… me invitaron a cenar- confesó de manera tímida.  
-¿No aceptaste, verdad?- cuestionó el mayor con preocupación en su voz, JinYoung era como su hermano pequeño y por lo introvertido que era éste, jamás había podido relacionarse de una manera amorosa con alguien; lo cual hacía a JaeBum su protector.

-Lo hice- contestó el pelinegro bajando la mirada -Nunca me he atrevido a nada y dicen que la comida del Ambassador es deliciosa.  
-Pide algo costoso y si necesitas que vaya por ti, debes llamarme- una sonrisa aún con preocupación se dibujó en los labios del mayor de los amigos. No era quien para no dejar ir a su amigo a aquel lugar, pero tampoco lo dejaría solo; menos cuando no eran conscientes de las intenciones de aquellos hombres.

Su última clase acabó a las ocho en punto y salió corriendo hacia la parada del transporte. Mientras esperaba el autobús que lo dejaría cerca del famoso hotel le envió un mensaje a su fiel amigo para decirle que lo llamaría en cuanto terminara de comer esa rica y costosa langosta que habían visto en la página oficial del restaurante.   
Bajo del autobús justo al cuarto para las nueve, estaba nervioso, aunque al notar su reflejo en uno de los aparadores, noto que lo de menos eran lo nervios, con esos pantalones desgarrados, la camisa a cuadros roja y la chaqueta de mezclilla no lo dejarían entrar a un lugar de tan alta categoría. Aunque no perdía nada con intentar. 

-Buenas noches, estoy buscando a unos...amigos… la reservación está a nombre de Mark Tuan o Jackson Wang- JinYoung trato de hablar de manera normal, pero realmente los nervios eran palpables y más al sentir la mirada despectiva de la mujer en la recepción sobre todo su ser.   
-Lo siento, no tengo ninguna reservación a ese nombre- contestó la mujer con desprecio y mirándolo por debajo del hombro -será mejor que se retire. 

¿Todo aquello había sido una broma? Se preguntó el azabache sintiendo una gran punzada en el corazón, había salido de la recepción del elegante restaurante y miraba a las personas caminar a su alrededor ataviadas de costosos trajes y bellos vestidos de diseñador. Aquel no era su mundo y ni el probar una costosa langosta se merecía ese sentimiento de ser una persona inferior que le provocó esa mujer. Era mejor así.   
Se disponía a marcar el número de su amigo cuando un fuerte agarre lo hizo desistir. 

Mark enojado había presenciado como la recepcionista del restaurante había tratado a JinYoung. Lo había hecho sentir mal y se notaba en los ojos del menor que se arrepentía de haber ido hasta ahí. Eso no lo permitiría, y no porque tuviera un sentimiento especial hacia él, sino porque en su hotel jamás se trataría a las personas de esa manera. 

El mayor salió siguiendo los pasos del menor, lo pudo ver a unos pasos con la cabeza agachada y dispuesto a marcarle a alguien. JaeBum. Pensó Mark con un poco de celos, sabía por lo que le habían sacado a la otra camarera, que ambos pelinegros eran amigos desde que nacieron y que se confiaban todo, además de que iban a la universidad juntos. 

Con paso decidido se encaminó hacia el chico y lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo voltear. Mark sonrió con verdadera alegría al ver la mirada confusa del menor, pero rápidamente cambió a furia al ver esas lágrimas traidoras que recorrían sus mejillas. 

-¿No pretendías escabullirte, verdad?- le preguntó el mayor tratando de no hacerlo sentir incómodo. Mark sabía lo que sentía JinYoung, él mismo había sentido eso cuando a penas comenzaba con sus negocios y no tenía la fama con la que ahora contaba. Muchas personas lo habían hecho sentir que no valía, pero al final les había demostrado que valía y mucho más que todos ellos. La prueba, ahora él era el jefe. 

-¿No piensan entrar?- la voz de Jackson trajo a ambos a la realidad y sin dejar que JinYoung hiciera algo, Mark lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y caminando hacia el rubio. El universitario no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir, la mano de Mark era cálida y su agarre fuerte, como dándole fuerza para poder enfrentar a esa señorita que al instante que entraron los tres, se sorprendió de sobremanera. 

-Bu… buenas noches señor Tuan- JinYoung observó como la chica saludaba a Mark con demasiado pánico. -Su mesa... está lista.   
-El es JinYoung, desde hoy lo vas a ver mucho por aquí. Así que tu trabajo será que se sienta como en casa. Lo que tenga que decir él de tu trabajo será muy importante para que lo sigas conservando- fue lo único que dijo Mark haciendo entrar a Jackson primero para que guiará a JinYoung hacía su mesa. El no era un tirano, pero tampoco dejaría que hicieran sentir a su posible nuevo novio de esa manera.

La velada pasó sin problemas una vez que los tres tomaran asiento y se dispusieron a comer. Jackson ordenó casi todo lo que le gustaba del menú para que JinYoung pudiera probarlo. El azabache se sentía raro con toda la atención de ambos hombres, pero no podía negar que le gustaba, ambos eran demasiado atentos y aunque le costaba procesarlo, querían compensarlo por lo que había pasado con la recepcionistas.   
Mark le contó que él llevaba la administración del hotel en el que ahora estaban cenando y que tenía sus propios hoteles pero que eran un poco más privados. Mientras Jackson era guionista de televisión y trabaja en una de las televisoras más famosas del país. Ambos hombres se codeaban con gente muy famosa, pero por lo que podía notar el casi abogado, ambos eran muy sencillos y nada fanfarrones.   
En el postre las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y entre risas y un JinYoung con las mejillas rojas, les contó a ambos hombres su vida, como fue cuando su padre los abandonó, como había trabajado en el restaurante de la mamá de su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria y lo nerd que era en la escuela, obteniendo el primer lugar en su clase desde su primer semestre. Mark y Jackson estaban orgullosos del pequeño chico y tras conocerlo mejor, ese sentimiento de querer hacerlo suyo creció más. 

La mesa ya se encontraba sin platos y solo con dos copas de vino y un vaso con cola cuando Jackson se decidió a hablar por lo que habían ido a esa cena. Estaba nervioso pero al notar la mano de Mark tomando la suya, se dio el valor que necesitaba.   
-¿JinYoung?- el aludido que se encontraba somnoliento por la gran cantidad de comida y el ambiente tan cálido, le dedico una tierna sonrisa indicando que lo escuchaba- Se que has notado que somos pareja… pero queremos que estés con nosotros. 

La mirada del azabache se volvió confusa, no había entendido lo que quería decir el mayor. Jackson se daba golpes internos por lo tonto que había sonado, culpa de las cuatro copas de vino que ya tenía en su sistema.   
-Lo que quiere decir Jackson- continuó Mark al ver la confusión en JinYoung y el esfuerzo de Jackson por encontrar las palabras correctas- es que queremos que seas nuestro novio… de los dos. De Jackson y mio.

La mirada de JinYoung paso de confusión a sorpresa en segundos. Estaba escuchando bien o aquellos dos hombres querían una relación de tres personas. ¿Estaban locos? Pensó el pelinegro mirándolos a ambos, no veía en sus ojos que estuvieran jugando, hablaban muy en serio y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.   
-Sabemos lo raro que suena el pedirte esto. Pero hace una semana nuestra relación se estaba yendo directo al caño. No sabemos qué pasó, pero en cuanto te vimos en ese restaurante y nos maravillamos con esa linda sonrisa, todo cambio. Encontramos la chispa que nos hacía falta en ti- 

Las palabras de Jackson habían sido muy sinceras, pero aún podía notar que JinYoung no comprendía todo aquellos y era natural, en su investigación sobre el chico, no pudieron encontrar ni una sola relación sentimental que hubiera tenido en el pesado. 

-¿Como monogamia?- fue lo único que pudo procesar el enredado cerebro del azabache, aquello debía ser una broma.   
-No, lo que nosotros tendremos no se podrá describir con ninguna palabra JinYoung. Solo lo podrás sentir…- contestó Mark dedicándole una suave sonrisa, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaron. 

-Nosotros te amaremos y cuidaremos… queremos que seas nuestro. Que nos ames y nos cuides así como nosotros lo haremos contigo- JinYoung se acercó al rubio tomando entre sus blancas manos la de Jackson que se encontraba en la mesa. Por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba que el mayor se viera tan afligido, se veía que estaba a punto de llorar y era lo que menos quería. Esos hyungs le agradaban demasiado y no quería que sufrieran por él. Me gustan, ellos me gustan mucho. Ambos. Pensó JinYoung dedicándole una sonrisa a Jackson el cual sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió al pequeño pelinegro entre sus brazos. Jackson quería a ese príncipe para Mark y él. No iba a descansar hasta que fuera suyo. 

-Pe… pero cuando su relación vuelva a ser lo que era… ¿Que harán conmigo?- los mayores le gustaban, pero tampoco quería salir herido y si estaban solo usándolo para volver a ser lo que eran antes, seguramente se desharían de él en cuanto pudieran.   
-¡Hey! No… no pienses que te queremos solo por un rato- habló Mark con esa voz fuerte y autoritaria que solo usaba de vez en cuando con Jackson -Te queremos con nosotros por mucho tiempo, si se puede y quieres, para siempre. 

JinYoung miró a ambos hombres, estaban hablando realmente en serio y por cómo lo trataron en toda la cena, estaban queriendo ganarse su amor. Pero el no sabia nada de amor, ni de cuidar a una pareja y si hablaban de intimidad, ni siquiera había sido besado todavía.   
-Yo… yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en el amor- confesó el azabache rascando su nuca y con la mirada en la mesa -seguramente terminarán hartos de mí porque ni siquiera se besar… ustedes deben de saber mucho de una relación y yo solo tuve un pequeño crush con Jb cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Eso no vale.   
-No vuelvas a decir que tuviste un crush con JaeBum, porque sino tendré que prohibirte verlo- Jackson encarnó una ceja haciendo sonreír al menor. Ninguno de los dos mayores iban a ocultar que eran nos celosos sin remedio.

-Y sobre amar… nosotros te enseñaremos, te enseñaremos todo lo que sea necesario para que te sientas a gusto con esta relación- una de las manos de JinYoung seguía unida a la de Jackson, por lo cual mientras Mark hablaba, este entrelazo la suya con la libre del menor -No sabes lo que provocas en nosotros al saber que podemos ser los primeros en probar ese hermosos cuerpo. Los primeros en poder tocar esos húmedos labios con los propios… JinYoung, si nos das la oportunidad te enseñaremos a amar de una manera en la que nunca desearás apartarte de nuestro lado.  
-Solo danos la oportunidad de amarte y enseñarte a hacerlo- prosiguió Jackson quien ahora tomaba la mano de su novio -Míranos, somos perfectos los tres juntos… ¿Que dices pequeño Jin? ¿Aceptas?


End file.
